Tears
by AUINSH
Summary: Hashirama pleure et Madara vient le voir.


Disclaimer : personnages à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bon ! J'enchaîne avec un autre OS que j'ai fait. Il est Shonen ai et est sur Hashirama et Madara; personnages que j'aime tout particulièrement.

Bonne lecture !

Hashirama pleurait.  
Oui, Hashirama Senju, le manieur de Mokuton, le dieu des shinobi pleurait.

Il était assis au bord de la rivière où tout avait commençait. En tailleur, ses coudes poser sur ses genoux et sa tête cacher dans ses mains. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombait de chaque côté de son visage et cachait son expression. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il pleurait était ses sursauts et ses tremblements.

Les perles salées coulaient sur ses joues après les autres et ses mains étaient devenues humides. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et se cacha un peu plus derrière sa crinière.

"-Qu'est ce que tu es ici, sérieux ... lui, Madara."

Apparemment ce dernier n'avait pas compris qu'il pleurait. Sauf que s'il répondait, c'était sûr que sa voix ne lui obéirait pas. Alors il se mura dans le silence.

"-Tss t'as décidé d'être chiant?"

Le ténébreux tourna sa tête vers son ami et aperçus enfin les légers soubresaut dont le corps du Senju était prit.

"-Ca ne va pas? Demanda Madara, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix ... Hashirama répond je suis sérieux

-J-je ... "

La voix du Hokage était rauque et brisé alors il se tut et se recroquevilla ne peut plus sur lui même. L'Uchiha se mit en face de Hashirama et lui releva le menton tout en retirant ses mains. La vision du Senju en larme, avec un regard brisé lui fendait le cœur. Et sans réfléchir il l'enlaça. Le brun se laisse faire, trop perturbé par l'action du Uchiha. Puis il se reprit et tapa légèrement le torse de son ami pour qu'il lâche mais sa détermination fana vite et son avant appuie contre sa poitrine.

Madara regardait toujours le Senju. Il avait bien sentit les coups qu'Hashirama lui avait donner mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se mit caresser les cheveux du plus grand pendant que celui ci pleurait contre lui.

"-Que se passe t-il pour que tu pleure ainsi ? Questionna Madara d'une voix douce tout en continuant sa caresse.  
-J'ai mal...  
-Tu as .. mal ? Mais c'est quelque chose de normal non ? Nous sommes des shinobi après tout...  
-N-non... j'ai mal au cœur.. j'ai l'impression d'être complètement détruit de l'intérieur, répondit Hashirama.  
-Peine de cœur ? "

Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Seule les mains du brun se serrèrent et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

"-Qui t'as briser Hashirama ? Qui a osez te faire ça ?"

Et la réponse qui suivit choqua et perturba l'Uchiha.

"-Toi..."

Suite cela, le Hokage s'écarta et se releva. Il avait les yeux brillants et les larmes coulaient toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Son regard était... éteint. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire demis tour et de se mettre marcher vers le village.

Madara était toujours sous le choque. Il ne s'attendait pas une telle réponse. Comment l'avait il briser ? C'était sa question principale.  
Il rattrapa notre cher Shodaime et le força à se retourner pour lui parler en face. Madara tenait fermement le poignet de Hashirama et celui ci se débattait. L'Uchiha lui fit un croche pied et le fit tomber au sol puis il le plaque contre l'herbe, ses mains tenant un poignet chacune.

Suite cela, Hashirama rougit violemment de la position avant de se débattre à nouveau. Il pleurait toujours et ce que faisait Madara le détruisait encore un peux plus.

"-Qu'ai je fais ? Hashirama que t'ai-je fais !

-...  
-Répond moi, Senju ! Qu'ai je fais pour te briser ?! Lui cria Madara."

Il avait fais peur Hashirama qui se recroquevilla un peux. Le ténébreux se calma et attendit.

"-Je... tu m'as voler quelque chose d'important...  
-Et qu'est-ce ?

-Mon coeur."

Sa réplique laissa bouche bée Madara. Puis il comprit petit à petit les réactions de son ami. Alors il était amoureux de lui... ? Intéressant...

"-Dis le clairement. Ordonna l'Uchiha.  
-Je t'aime, ça te va mieux comme ça ?! Maintenant lâche moi ! Essaya l'Hokage en vain.  
-Non je ne te laisserai pas fuir.  
-Je t'en surplis, lâche moi... supplia le Senju"

Il avait du mal ne pas craquer devant la demande de son 'ennemis'.

"-Depuis combien de temps ?

-... depuis que nous avons 14 ans... donc depuis 12 ans.  
-...ferme les yeux Hashirama.  
-...Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer à petit feu ne te suffit pas ?  
-Ferme-Tes-Yeux."

Il resserra la prise sur les poignets du plus grand ce dernier abdiqua et ferma les yeux. Madara regardait le Senju rapidement. Les larmes glissaient toujours sur ses joues et avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait vraiment l'air au fond du gouffre. Madara approcha son visage du siens et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, Hashirama rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Il se laissa faire mais les perles cristallines reprirent de plus belle.

Madara rompit le baiser et regarder la réaction du Senju.

"-Tu compte faire mumuse avec moi ?!

-T'es vraiment pas fut ...  
-RÉPOND MOI M*RDE ! "

Sa réponse cloua littéralement Madara sur place. Hashirama n'élevait pratiquement pas la voix et surtout.. SURTOUT il était la personne la moins vulgaire qu'il connaissait. Alors une fusion des deux l'avait complétement perturber.

"-Non je ne joue pas. Je veux te rendre ton amour.  
-... c'est impossible... depuis le nombre d'années que j'attends ça... ce n'est pas réels... je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de rester dans ce monde onirique.  
-Je t'aime Hashirama... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... je pensais que ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi et que c'était juste passager mais non. Te voir pleurer m'a achever.

-Madara..."

Et Madara embrassa Hashirama passionnément et essuya les joues du Senju.

Les larmes avaient arrêtées de coulées.


End file.
